The present invention relates to a bottle holder for use with conventional bottles, particularly plastic bottles, filled with carbonated beverages or other liquids.
Plastic bottles are increasingly being used for beverages and other liquids. In order to dispense the contents of the bottle, the user must grip the bottle, remove the cap, and then dispense its contents. This requires both hands and is somewhat awkward, particularly with the larger size bottles which can be difficult to hold. Moreover, the normal bottle cap is frequently difficult for the user to remove, and to be reapplied with a good seal.
A number of arrangements have previously been proposed, as illustrated for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,046,804, 2,447,146 and 3,185,332, to facilite the removal of the normal bottle cap and for recapping it, but such arrangements do not include any means for conveniently holding the bottle when dispensing its contents. Other arrangements have been proposed, as illustrated for example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,847,311, for holding a container in order to dispense its contents, but such arrangements are not designed particularly for bottles, and/or do not include means for removing the bottle caps.
An object of the present invention is provide a bottle holder having advantages in the above respects.